The Red Eyed Tied
by Soon to be vamp
Summary: What if the Cullen's were forced to do some things outside their nature, would they change,will Bella be repulsed when she finds out or it will mean the end for Edward and her relation.
1. Prologue

_The Red Eye'd Tied_

_**DISCLAMER:**__ I own nothing the characters are own by S.M. This story is a join wok with twihead22296 and the plot was her idea._

_____________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

We were all gather in our house, waiting for something or someone, Alice´s vision wasn´t accurate and all she could pick out of it was that we were expecting company.

I needed to get out of there fast, she was waiting for me as always, her father surely asleep by now and I didn´t have the strength to stay here, not after seeing her face again after all the time that we spent apart.

I walked to the door, letting my family know that I was going to met her; I opened the door and was greeted by four pairs of blood red eyes…

This was the longest run ever, I kept pushing harder and harder to get to her, to get to my love; I finally reached her house and stopped in front of her window _How was I going to explain this to her without scaring her?_, _should I tell her at all?, should I leave again?._

She was already sleeping; I could hear her steady breath and her heart beat, as I turned around to go back I heard her calling my name, she was having a nightmare again.

I jumped inside her room, she was tossing and turning on her bed, her cheeks stained with tears; I walked to her side and kneeled by her bed, she called for me again and again, shifting her gently I laid next to her, and as in on instincts she turned around and to rest on my chest and sighed.

"I love you Edward, please don´t leave" she said in her sleep, looking at her I realized that I couldn´t leave her again, not now not ever, I would find a way out of this mess, a way to stay with her and protect from them but most importantly from me…

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella´s pov**

I put my book down on my desk and let out a long exasperated sigh, Edward and his family has been hunting for the last two days, They didn't tell me where though and it´s kind of weird cause they always do; I can´t believe I actually spend a whole weekend without them, without him, but Edward just said that he would be back soon and I have no reason not to believe him, He was coming back today and I was excited

Jake had been nagging at me the past two days and I just wished that the stupid mutt would leave me alone. **(Sorry Team Jake but I don't like him.)**

I took out my iPod and laid down on my bed to take a nap, I woke up to the sound of screeching metal against glass and giggled when I saw Edward's head coming through the window.

He laughed and somehow it sounded different than before, his voice sounded deeper and more alluring; I also noticed that his face looked more beautiful. **(is that possible?)**more angular. His skin wasn't as pale, and he didn't have any bags under his eyes, he looked kind of human.

Beautiful was definitively an understatement for the way he looked right now.

I shook the thought from my mind and looked up and saw him standing in front of me wearing sunglasses at night.

"Edward, what's up with the glasses?" I asked

He laughed "Alice made me wear them. She said they made my outfit look and I quote `fab-tastic`." "well I don´t like them" I said reaching up to take them off and see his beautiful golden brown eyes that I loved so much.

I reached for his glasses but he was at the other side of the room in an instant "I'm sorry Bella but I'd rather keep them on." He said "Why? They can't be doing any good for your vision." I said to him, he smirked "silly Bella I'm a vampire remember, they don´t bother me at all, plus I like them" he said defensively.

"Fine Edward, What's wrong with you tonight? You´re acting very strange" I asked sadly He sighed. "Bella you´re utterly wrong, as always" he snapped at me, I glared at him and spun around to get out of the room, but he stopped me and turned me around. "I´m sorry love I've shouldn´t have said that" tear where threatening to spill from my eyes but I pushed them away "Edward I know there´s something going on, why don´t you tell me?"

He took a few steps back and look intently at me but said nothing, I turned around again and walked to the door "I wish I could tell you Bella." I heard him whisper, but I don't think I was supposed to hear that, I sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

I started the water and was about to get undressed when I remembered I forgot my PJ's, I walked back to my room but stopped when I heard voices.

"What are you going to do Edward? It's obvious she noticed something's up!" I heard Alice said. "I don't know yet Alice! Alright? Maybe I should just… change her." He muttered at the end.

"NO! Edward don't. None of us have any control right now. The best thing to do is to keep your distance until they´re not looking " I heard Alice's frantic voice whisper.

"Can't we just tell her?" Edward´s agonized voice whispered "No. She won't take that to well. Do you smell freesia?" Alice asked "Where in her room of course I smell freesia" Edward sighed.

"You´re right. Ohh crap!, Bella's going to walk through the door soon! Get her PJ's." Alice ordered, I chose to walk in the room in that instant and I wasn't surprised that Alice was gone when finally I got in, Edward was holding my ugly sweat's and my tattered shirt.

"Here you go love." Edward said handing me the clothing.

I smiled awkwardly and walked to him extending my hand to touch his face, I saw him hold his breath "Edward, you know that if you ever need to talk about something I'm here, right?" I asked.

He smiled but it was off, It wasn't my special crooked smile but it was twice as dazzling, "I know love. I wouldn't want to talk to anyone else." He said smiling the fake smile. "Okay." I said shrugging and turning to exit my room once again.

I walked into the bathroom with every step I took my heart seemed to beat louder _I __know __something´s wrong with Edward so why won't he just tell me?_ I kept asking myself, I took my shower in a numb like state thinking in all the reasons as to Edward´s new behavior but I always came up empty.

I felt like the hole in my chest was burning around the edges, threatening to rip open once again.

_Is he leaving me again? I can´t go through that again I won´t survive if he leaves again…_


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok so this is the second chapter, _

_**Disclaimer: **__as always this is a join work with twihead22796, her plot our story._

_We hope you like it, and that you review, characters own by SM._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a very long hot bath, I turned off the water and started to get dressed; I pulled put my hair up in a messy ponytail and walked back into my room where Edward waited for me.

He was sitting in my rocking chair staring out the window, he looked at my tied up hair and my exposed neck and then smiled at me, his teeth were sharper than usual and scarier, not that I was ever scared of his teeth, he noticed me staring and closed his mouth into a thin line.

I lay down on my bed and sighed, I motion for him to join me but he just smiled I sat up "Hey can we go to your house tonight? It's been forever since I've seen Alice and Esme." I said.

He laughed "Love, it´s only been two days" "please" I begged and pouted knowing he couldn't resist me, he just smiled and nodded.

"Get on my back." He said standing by the window, It looked like he took in a gush of air before I got closer to him, I jumped on his back and he jump through the window and took off running through the tree's.

It wasn´t the same as always he seemed faster and sort of animalistic, the wind picked up and suddenly it hit his glasses knocking them off of his face.

He stopped abruptly, clearly shocked and went to pick them up leaving me hastily on the ground

I stood there motionless not hurt but shocked at his lack of gentleness when he got me off of his back; Edward had his back turned to me and was picking up his glasses.

"Dammit."He muttered when he saw his broken glasses, "Come on Bella, let´s go" He said not looking at me, as if guarding himself from my sight.

Edward what's wrong?" I asked again "It´s nothing" he spited out "look at me Edward, look at me, please" I said the hurt and fear clear in my voice.

There was a noise behind me and he looked my way to see what it was, I gasped when I saw his eye's for the first time in two days, His eye's they were crimson; he gasped at whatever he saw behind me.

"Edward, I see your family did as we asked?" a voice behind me said, Edward reached for me and pulled me behind him before answering "Yes, now what are you doing here?" Edward asked as I turned around and gasped, Aro, Felix, Demetri and Jane were standing a few feet away _what are they doing here? Did they came to check upon me so soon?_ I thought.

"We just came to check and see if you followed our request." Aro said smiling."Well, as you can see, we did, so why are you still here?" Edward growled but held his fake smile.

"Do you mind if we accompany you?" Aro asked, "as a matter of fact, yes we do actually." Edward said "Well we'll be back soon, to check on your progress, and her´s" Aro said warningly looking at me.

Edward nodded looking clearly uncomfortable "Get on my back Bella" Edward said looking directly at me, something in his eyes told me that now, wasn´t the time to ask questions.

I nodded "Goodbye Bella." Aro said smiling at me "Goodbye Aro." I responded as politely as I could; then I jumped on Edward´s back and he took off running through the trees.

We stopped in front of his house and let me down gently this time, he walked with me quietly to the front door avoiding my gaze.

He opened the door and if I didn´t knew better I would have laugh, everyone was wearing sunglasses, "She knows" Edward announced as soon as we were inside, they all sighed and took off their glasses.

Everyone had that same crimson color in there eyes and they all looked scarier as ever but yet more human, they had more color, they seemed healthier.

I was really surprised with Carlisle; I never could have pictured him with those eyes," We're sorry Bella "Carlisle said holding Esme´s hand.

"Why?, what happened?" I asked walking closer to them but Edward stopped me, he clearly thought his family was dangerous somehow.

"The Voltury forced us." Emmett spitted out, he didn't seem like the fun, good natured teddy bear of a big brother I loved so much.

I took my time to look at my family, Rosalie looked even more menacing and beautiful if that's even possible; Alice didn't look like herself, she didn't have her bubbly, hyper pixie type personality and it seemed like she was grieving, Jasper was at the far end of the room, clearly trying to stay as far away of me as possible, and Esme´s kind face was contorted in a frown evidently disgusted with herself.

I realized then what a loss this was for all of them, they worked so hard to be good, to control their thirst and now everything was ruined.

I turned around to face Edward and he closed his eyes "Edward look at me please" I said as I cradle his face in my hands, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at me his blood filled eyes staring at me, but I wasn´t afraid his remorse and sorrow, his fear for me finally realizing that he was a monster kept me grounded and finally my vast love for him made me smile "I love you, never doubt that ok" I knew he wasn´t breathing so I inched forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

He looked at me shocked but then smiled and hugged me fiercely to him "thank you Bella" I took a step back and smiled at him again, then turned around to the others once again.

"Why did they do this?" I asked once again.

"They were tired of us and our poor choice of a meal, or so they say, the truth is that they´re afraid that more vampires would embrace our diet, you see my child, their control on our kind is based on our primal instincts, which rule all vampires, but our diet gives us the chance to form strong unbreakable bonds, and maybe even a society with other covens, don´t you see my child." Carlisle explained.

"They're afraid of been overthroned by you?" I asked "not by us perse, but from others that inspired by us seek a different kind of control upon our nature"

"Carlisle can I ask you something?" I said " but of course my dear" he nodded at me "Did you… where did you…" "we were forced to hunt Bella, we went to Port Angeles" Edward cut me clearly guessing what I was trying to ask.

"Is that what you guys were doing this past two days?" I asked, they all nodded.

"ohh ok" was all I could say "what are you going to do now?" I asked "clearly we are not near close to the amount of control we had" Jasper said exasperated, I looked at him and nodded

"It's true. Almost four hundred years of not touching human blood down the drain." Carlisle said sighing.

"Is it hard for you, for me to be here?" I asked, no one said anything, no one did anything "So what are we doing now?" I asked again and they all sighed.

"We don't know." Esme sighed.

I turned around to face Edward again "Is it too hard for you, for me to be here?" I sighed; he said nothing but nodded, "Does this mean we can't be together?" I asked in a defeated voice, the hole in my chest burning everywhere.

"We can, we just can´t be as close anymore, now that I've tasted human blood it's a bigger instinct to drink yours, your scent is intoxicating, If we were to kiss you, I don´t know if I could restrain myself "Edward said sighing.

I smiled at him "I know you will never hurt me Edward, I trust you" "I know you do, but I don´t trust myself around you anymore" I turned around to face the others.

"Are you guy's going to go to school still?" I asked timidly and hey all nodded "it will be a greater challenge but we are not willing to sacrifice everything we have worked so hard for" Rosalie said.

"I can't be a doctor anymore, I don´t think I can stand the blood, I think I am going to apply to be a teacher at your school." Carlisle sighed.

"is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"If it was hard for us when we drank from animal's then it's going to be a lot harder now that we drink from… anyway I don´t think you should come here as often" Jasper said.

I nodded "ok then, I think it´s time for Bella to go back home" Carlisle said sighing "ok bye everyone" I said without moving from my spot; "Hop on love, I'll take you home" Edward said taking in a gush of air, I jumped on his back and he took off running.

Suddenly I was back on my bed and Edward was on the other side of my room, I sighed, "So you're not going to lay with me tonight?" I asked in a sad voice.

"Bella, I don't even know if I can stay in the same room as you." Edward said harsher than usual, "So your leaving?" I asked.

At those words the hole on my chest started burning again, my eyes filled with tears "I'll be here tomorrow, I promise Bella, everything will get better we´ll find a way out of this; I'll put your lullaby on so it will seem like I'm here. Okay?"

I nodded it was better than nothing, he came over to kiss me goodnight, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips, then my cheek and started to make a trail of kisses to my neck and his teeth grazed over it, he pulled back abruptly, "goodbye, love I'm sorry" he mumbled and left threw the window.

I sighed and rolled over to trying to get some sleep, but knowing it was imposible.

* * *

hope you like it pls review, i luv the reviews

lol

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

_New chapter´s up, hope you like it keep reviewing._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ as always the plot is not mine is twihead22796 and all the characters belong to SM (I wonder, is there something of mine in here? lol)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella´s pov**

I woke up to that annoying alarm clock that I hate using, last night I had nightmares again, I almost got no sleep I missed him a lot, I didn't reach over or look around because I knew that Edward wouldn't be here.

I walked around my room, picked my toiletries and went to get a shower, al sort of thought ran through my mind, _Could I still be with him now that he's changed his life style? , Edward and the Cullen's wouldn't turn evil would they?_

Getting dress as quickly as possible I kept thinking, I didn't know a lot about vampires who drink from humans but, I know that they are sadistic,_ would they be like that too? Would Edward hurt me?_

I walked around my room with all of these questions swirling around in my head, when I heard a car slowing down on my drive way, looking out my window and saw Edward's Volvo, there waiting for me.

let out a sigh of relief, I waved at him and as swiftly as possible grabbed mu backpack and walked down the stairs, I took my raincoat and stepped outside.

Edward was there waiting for me, his sun-glasses on, he opened the door for me and went over to his, rolling down the power windows; "Carlisle's the new Biology teacher." he said after pulling out of my drive way.

"Really? Won't be hard for him to be surrounded by people?" I asked.

He nodded "Easier than be surrounded by blood love" I sight for like the million time since this started.

"He's going to change the seating a little, he´ll try to make things as easier as possible for us" Edward said sadly.

"You mean, that he is going to get me as far away of you as possible right" he nodded in response, we rode in silence for the rest of the drive, Edward always leaning on the door towards his open window.

Finally the car stopped in front of school, "Let's go Edward. I don't want to be late." I said opening my door and walking to classroom as fast as I could, I was aching I couldn´t deal with this cold, sad Edward, I needed mine back, but how?

Edward nodded and followed me, always a few steps behind me, we went to our first period and I was shocked, "What's Jasper doing in our class?" I asked, "He didn't like the emotions coming from the guys whenever they looked at Alice so he asked Carlisle to say he has ADHD and put him back a year." Edward said guiding us over to where Alice and Jasper sat.

"I am not stupid." Jasper said chuckling a little, they too were wearing glasses, I saw the teacher walk in and everyone quieted down, I was wondering how were they going to pull up the wearing glasses inside a classroom, when "I hope you kids get better soon enough, conjunctivitis is contagious so should stay as far away of your classmates as possible" Alice, Jasper and Edward nodded and grinned widely.

While he prattled on about something unimportant I saw Edward glaring at Mike and growling quietly, "Edward? Calm down" I whispered.

"Sorry Bella, it's just his thoughts are so..........not innocent." Edward said exasperated "It's okay Edward." I said before reaching up to kiss his cheek. he growl quietly and turn my head to kiss me full on the lips, this wasn't like our earlier kisses, it was possessive, claiming me his for all the other to see.

I pulled away in need of air, and saw Edward shoot Mike a smug glance and Mike was glaring at Edward, I sighed and grabbed Edwards hand and looked back to the front of the class, this was going to be a long day.

The bell finally rang Edward and I walked out of the class hand in hand, I was kind of confused at this point, _wasn´t he supposed to stay as far away of me as possible?_

We got to our second class and thank God it wasn't as eventful as our last one…

**-*Fast forward to lunch*-**

I got my lunch and sat down right next to Edward.

I saw Emmett glancing around and growling whenever someone would look at our table, _was this normal? They all seem aggressive, very aggressive._

"We all have our next class together. Carlisle pulled some strings." Edward said, the whole table nodded, suddenly Edward growled and tensed up looking over at Mike´s table I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Edward look at me." I waited for him to look, "Ignore them, I don't even like them, I love you." I said running my hands on his beautiful bronze hair, he sighed and nodded.

Suddenly the bell rang and we all headed off for biology, _what a long day_ I thought, we walked into the class and up to Carlisle.

"Ahh! My wonderful children!" Carlisle called, "Hello Carlisle" We all said in unison."Go stand by the wall." Carlisle said pointing to the wall, we all nodded and walked over.

More people started walking in the classroom and stood by the wall like we did, "Okay when I call your name you´ll sit where I tell you to" Carlisle pointed.

We all nodded.

"Alright, Alice and Tyler, Rosalie and Eric, Emmett and Angela, Bella and Jessica, Edward and Mike and Jasper and Ben" Carlisle continued but I stopped listening.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett growled, I walked to my desk and sat with Jessica; Mike´s desk was right next to mine, Edward looked mad and everyone else looked annoyed.

I saw Tyler and Eric trying to flirt with Rosalie and Alice, and of course I heard Jasper and Emmett growl; ugh, this stupid human drinking thing is getting out hand.

I looked at Edward and saw he and Mike were glaring at each other, I shook my head at Edward, he was gripping the table like he was trying to stay in his seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, his eyes shifted to Mike and turned back to me, "Headache." He said, I nodded in understanding, Mike was thinking not so good thoughts, about me

I turned back to the front of the class to listen to Carlisle, and then the worse thing happened, Eric kissed Rosalie, Tyler kissed Alice, and Mike bent over and kissed me on the cheek.

I heard growling and someone pulled Mike off of me.

I looked up and saw that Edward and Emmett, had Eric and Mike, held up against the wall and were telling them something very quietly; meanwhile Jasper placed a warning hand on Tyler's shoulder, "you shouldn´t kiss a lady, if she isn´t willing to, do you understand?" he asked Tyler with a warning voice while gripping his shoulder tight, Tyler nodded and took Jasper seat next to Ben, pale as a ghost.

Emmet and Edward dropped the others to the floor and walked over to us.

Edward picked me up and kissed me roughly, I couldn´t help but to kiss him back **(Like you Wouldn´t) **even though I knew he was just trying to prove something.

He let me go when he sensed I needed to breath and when I looked around, I saw Emmet doing the same while Jasper sat comfortably next to Alice

We walked back to the tables and Edward led me over to his, he sat me on his lap and the look he was giving everyone was daring them to object, even Carlisle was nervous.

I saw Emmett doing the same, but Rose seemed to be enjoy herself quite a bit, not like me; _It's like they all do the same thing lately, well all but Jasper, what´s that about?_ I thought.

"Boys, I think the girls should go back to their seats." Carlisle warned.

Rosalie got up and whispered something to Ben, who nodded stood up and walked to Rose´s seat, she stayed next to Emmet; but, when I tried to get up Edward held me to him "Edward." Carlisle said in the same warning tone.

"She stays here" Edward ordered growling, the whole class looked shocked, "Edward it's fine let me go back to my seat" I told him and tried to get up again, he had me pinned against him vampire strength and all, and for the first time he was hurting me with his grip; I gave up and leaned into him "Edward you´re hurting me, could you loosen up a bit?" I asked him

He stared at me in shock but complied "sorry love"

"Edward, Bella. I will talk to you after class." Carlisle told us and carry on with his class, I couldn't believe Edward wouldn't let me get up, _was Mike kissing me really that bad for him? Or were his vampire instincts taking control over him? _I mentally shook my head and tried to pay attention to Carlisle.

Seriously I tried but have _**you **_ever had an extremely cute vampire sitting behind you holding you while his cold breath caresses your neck? **(I haven´t but I want to, lol)** It is very distracting.

I decided I had the rest of forever to learn about whatever Carlisle was teaching, So I just leaned back and let Edward and his breathing sooth me into an almost slumber. I was partly awake and partly not, but I could clearly hear Edwards purr on my ear, _What´s wrong with him? Is this normal?_

Finally I heard the bell ring and the Cullen and me walked over to Carlisle´s desk, "Explain." Was the only thing he said, clearly meant for the boys.

"Mike, Eric, and Tyler were kissing our mates. What were we supposed to do? Sit there and let that happen?" Edward asked, growling again.

"Yes, you were, we can't blow our cover, Jasper´s behavior was so much more rational than yours, I'm disappointed Emmet, and Edward, why would you hold Bella like that during class?, why would you hold her like that at all, you could have hurt her" Carlisle asked.

Edward growled and tightened his hold on me a little.

"Mike was thinking about Bella in a not proper way, that Bella would be all his" Edward said, his voice mangled with rage "Edward, calm down" Carlisle said gesturing to Edward´s hold on my arm; Edward nodded and let me go a little bit.

"I know that with this new diet you all can be a little tense right now. I know it has changed you into a blood thirsty, possessive, aggressive being but, you have to learn to control it, Edward until Bella is changed, you can't and will not hold her so tight again" Carlisle scolded

Edward nodded and said "Sorry Bella, I didn´t mean to hurt you" I turned to Carlisle "Is it always going to be this way, can´t you just go back to feeding on animals?" I asked him.

"hopefully soon my child, but not now, they´re watching us, they won´t leave until they´re certain that we will obey, but it doesn´t mean we won´t try to find a way out of it"

"Why don't you just change me now? So we can leave Forks, and hide or something" I suggested.

"Bella, none of us have any restraint right now, if we try to change you, We will kill you." Alice told me, I nodded but was shocked, she usually said 'we could kill you' not 'we will kill you'._ Was it so hard to them right now not to drink my blood? _I sighed in understanding.

"Let's just ditch the rest of the day, Carlisle doesn't have any other class" Emmett suggested plainly nothing like the Scary Teddy Big Brother, that I love so much.

Everyone nodded and walked out the door and headed for the cars, while Carlisle went to the principal's office to excuse us all; I went to sit down in the passenger seat but Edward pulled me into the driver seat with him.

He set me on his lap and pulled me in for a fierce kiss, "Edward, why are you doing this?" I asked him as soon as his lips left mine "I can help myself love, I know I shouldn´t but I can control myself, it´s either that or…" he trailed off

"Or… Sucking me dry?" I asked him, "Bella, I love you, more than you can understand, but I'm starting to think that it' could be for the better if I was to stay away from you at least for a while" He said to me.

"You... you... Want to leave me… again?" I asked between hidden sobs "No, love never, but being next to you like this, I'm always fighting between the urge to kill you and the need to be with you, I just don´t know for how long I can control my instincts, cause either way I could kill you"

He wiped a tear that trailed down mu cheek "I´ll find a way, Bella there must be something we can do, to return to our diet, without them noticing, something to go back to normal" I nodded and leaned into the once again open window, thinking of what a loss this new diet was for them but most of all for me…

* * *

ok that´s it for this chapter, what do you think pls let me know

xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

_Ok new chapters up, hope you like it, and remember REVIEW_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ as always SM own the characters, Twihead22796 owns the plot and I'm just here for the ride __**lol**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The drive to his house was excruciating, Edward was never the one to respect the speed limits, but he never drove like that, at least not with me in the car; when we finally reached his house I bolted outside of the car, didn´t even wait for him to open my door; he smiled wickedly at me and we made our way to the living room.

He pulled me to the love seat and sat me down in his lap

"What's with this Edward?" he smiled at me "why do I have to sit on your lap lately?" I asked him, he just shrugged.

"I don´t know, can't explain it; I just need you as close to me as possible"

Emmett walked in and did the same thing to Rosalie, Jasper looked at me intensely but said nothing and walked to the couch with Alice.

I shared a look with Rosalie and I could tell that she was as annoyed as I was, although she clearly was coping better than I was.

Emmett turned on the T.V. Zapping his ass off until he found some stupid movie about murders, and cops and yes lots and lots of blood.

I leaned back on Edward, who was holding me really tight to him; I could fell his breath and his lips brushing occasionally the nape of my neck, I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up the T.V. was off and I heard Alice talking.

"Yeah, well Rosalie is going to visit her friend in Alaska and the rest of us are going camping. It would really mean a lot to me if there was another girl there, Sure! I'll ask Bella if she wants to go; Bella, do you want to go…..She said yes, Thank you Charlie" Alice said as she hung up.

"I don't remember agreeing to camping trip" I mumbled "I know but you're staying here for a weak." She told me "Ohh kay" I said as I tried to get up, I felt a cold arms tightening around me, Edward was still holding me, fiercely may I say.

"Edward, I need a human moment, let me go" I told him, he sighed but release me; I stood and walked into the bathroom, when I went out, Edward was waiting me outside, I looked at him and made my way to the kitchen with him right behind me.

Ugh, he was really getting on my nerves, Wow, never thought I'd say that but yes _Edward Cullen is getting on my nerves;_ I walked over to the cupboards and pulled out some Cocoa Puff's, I looked behind me and saw that Edward had already gotten out the milk and a bowl and was waiting me expectantly beside the table.

"Thanks." I said as I poured the milk and the cereal on the bowl "So, why am I staying here for a week?" I asked him "None of us are going to school, we don't feel like it and one of us is going to drink animal blood so we can change you, were going to say you got mauled by an animal" Edward informed me.

"you… you are going to change me? Why… why now?" I asked "Why not?, don´t you want to be changed?, you said you wanted to be with me forever" he stated anger clear in his voice.

"Edward calm down, of course I want to be with you, I just thought that we were going to wait until this problem is solved" I stated "well I don´t want to wait anymore, I want you with me, and I want it as soon as possible, do you understand?" he really has changed, he was never aggressive with me, and to tell the truth it was a bit scary and completely annoying.

I just nodded and ate some of my food, not wanting to get in an argument with him, "Who?" I asked him "Where having a meeting about it tonight" He said coldly

Just then Jasper came in the room and Edward growled, Jasper ignored him and turned to me "Bella are you okay? You've been really preoccupied lately." Jasper asked.

"Sorry" was all I could say while looking down at my food; Jasper accepted my answer and left the room, I sighed and put my bowl in the sink, I wasn´t hungry anymore.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked me, I nodded and looked away.

I was wondering if Jasper was okay, he seemed calmer, more in control than the others; I mean I know he struggles but I don't doubt him, I just want to know if I need to stay away from him as not to cause him pain or if he is in control enough, for me to be around him and talk.

"Edward, I'm going to ask Jasper something." I told him as I turned for the stairs, "Bella, I don't think that's safe, I mean he drinks human blood now, and he never really had that good control." Edward said while holding my arm.

I heard Jasper growl "Come talk to me Bella, I won't bite... much" He said and laughed at his joke; I smiled and ran up the steps before Edward could say another thing, opening the door to his study and saw him sitting at his desk.

He looked bored and mad "What do you need Bella?" He asked, "I was wondering, how you are holding up with the new diet thing, you seem so much better than the others" I said a little embarrassed "well, now that you ask, is not such a big difference for me, I guess that having control problems can come in handy sometimes" he answer a bit amused.

"Ohh, it´s just that I thought it was, more difficult to you, for me to be around so much" I was preoccupied to say the least "Bella, look I know what you are going through, things are different for you here, but let me tell you this, I am the least of your problems in this house, and I also want you to know that if you need any HELP, I´m here for you ok"

I nodded and thank him, then turned around to go but stopped at the door "do you think, that he´ll be back to normal, that you guys will find a way?" "I don´t know Bella, but I surely hope so, for all our sakes"

Suddenly Edward appeared at the door.

"Bella, your going to be a vampire soon, I don´t think this is the right time for you to worry about this" He said rudely.

"Oh, okay" I said worried this time, Jasper looked at me and send me a wave of calmness "thanks" was all I said, Jasper smiled took a book from his desk and started reading; I smiled and Edward dragged me out and into his room.

Once he shut the door he started yelling, "What was that about?" "What was what about?" I asked "You were finding any excuse to talk to him!" He yelled back.

"I was asking him about some things! Not every guy I talk to is trying to take me away from you! Plus he´s your brother!" I informed him "Really because I know Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Jacob want you, Random guys on the street want you Bella!" He yelled at me.

"Edward, I was talking to your brother! I would never leave you, I was just talking to Jasper! You have been crazy, possessive and really not yourself since this ordeal started, your driving me crazy!" I yelled back.

"Well, I have to alright! I can't help what this does to me! Alice and Rosalie don't have a problem with it!" he countered "I'm not a vampire! I don't have the same problems you have and I am not Alice or Rosalie. I don't like you acting like this! I don't even know you anymore!" I said as I walked to his door.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the room "You're not leaving" He growled, "Why don't you just kill me? You're already suffocating me!" I yelled he growled again "I'm sleeping in the guest room and you better not even think of going in there." I yelled at him and walked out of the room.

I ran down the hall and into the guest room, I couldn't believe me ad Edward had a fight, we never fought and even worse, his whole family heard.

I lay down on the bed trying to fall asleep when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder "I told you, I didn´t wanted you here" I said "Ohh sorry I thought we were friends" Alice's cheerful voice filled the room"

I turned around "I'm sorry, I thought…" "You thought I was my stupid big brother" she cut me off, I heard a soft giggle form the corner of the room and I saw Jasper standing there. "Bella, I know this is hard for you, but it will get better" she said while reaching to brush my hair.

Jasper walked to the side of the bed "Bella, don´t get me wrong, but I think it will be for the best, if you were to stay away from us for a while, at least until everything is back to normal" "you want me to go?" I asked him "No, of course not, but Bella, no one here is in control anymore, and I don´t think that anyone of them would hurt you, but…" Jasper trailed off "you think that he´ll…" "Bella, Edward would never hurt you willingly, but as you´ve seen he´s not himself anymore" Alice said

"But I can´t leave him, not right now, Alice he needs me" the idea of leaving Edward even for a little while was devastating, both Alice and Jasper took their leave and I turned on the bed to try to sleep and sort things out.

Nightmares, all my sleep was plagued with them, my head hurt to say the least, I didn´t wanted to open my eyes, but a loud thud and breaking glass maybe jump out of bed, and run to the hall.

What I saw brought me to a halt; Edward was crouching in front of the window, glass spread everywhere and Jasper was outside growling irate

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"I told you not to throw him, you woke her up" Alice growled at Edward as she walked over to me "Nothing Bella, Edward and Jasper and just messing around " Alice said and I would've believed her except for that angered and dark look in her eyes when she looked at Edward.

"Edward what´s wrong with you? What did you do?" I asked him, Edward immediately straitened up and moved to cover the window.

"No…nothing Bella, Go… get some breakfast." Edward suggested.

I knew I wouldn't get any answers out of him so, reluctantly; I walked into the kitchen with Alice on my heels "what happened?" I asked her, she hesitated " Alice tell me please" I begged "Fine, Edward accused Jasper of trying to convince you to leave him, and attacked him, he said and I quote `you want her for yourself´" I was astonished "he what?"

I couldn´t believe what was happening, surely this new diet couldn´t change him so much, he was a completely different person, maybe I should leave for a while, Alice's eyes glazed a bit.

"Bella, are you leaving?" Alice asked, scared.

"What?, well… I… don´t want to but…" I told her, suddenly Edward was in the kitchen holding me by the arms his hold strong and painful

"Bella, you can´t leave, you are my mate you have to stay here with me" he growled at me "you…re… hurting me… let me go…" I said, Jasper entered the kitchen as well, "let her go Edward, you´re going to break her arms" Alice screamed at him

I didn't say anything, I couldn´t I was froze with fear besides what was I supposed to say?, Alice launched herself at Edward, and he pushed me a side to be able to fight her off, while Jasper ran to me grabbed me and ran with me cradle in his arms.

The last thing I heard before loosing consciousness was Edwards scream "She can´t leave she is mine", then everything went black

_____________________________________________________________________

_Hope you liked the chapter pls review, I love to read your thought, _

_Sorry I took so long to update but weekends just suck for me cause I have no internet access, so sorry_

_xoxo_


	6. Chapter 5

_Ok here it is the new chapter hope you like it, _

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ as always SM owns the characters, twihead22796 owns the plot up until now, and from here on I'm writing on my own, but in coordination with her, cause this story is both our baby_

_Hope you like it._

_____________________________________________________________________ 

When I woke up my head was pounding, I was so confused, what an strange dream, Edward attacked me, and Alice and Jasper saved me, _it was a dream right?_, I opened my eyes and I was in the meadow, Jasper was sitting a few feet away from me, and the pain in my arms was killing me, _so much for been a dream_ I thought as I rubbed the spot in both my arms that now had Edward´s hand shape bruises.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked looking worriedly at me "I think so… What…why…" I couldn't talk I was holding my tear as it was, "what happened? Why did he do this?" jasper asked finishing my questions and I just nodded.

"He can´t helped it Bella, his vampire instincts are taking over, it´s hard for all of us but for him is nearly impossible not only does he hear all our thoughts, but he hears our preys too, and he have you by his side, and you´re a trigger to him in so many ways Bella, that he can´t resist"

Suddenly somewhere, in the cold forest, a wolf howled and Jasper looked at me "Bella I took the liberty of calling you friend the dog, with THEM it´s the safest place for you right now" he stated standing up.

"But I don´t want to go Jasper I can´t leave Edward I just…" he leaned down and shucked me by the shoulders, Bella you have to, don´t you understand… if this keep up he can and will kill you, and then he most likely kill himself out of guilt…" suddenly out of nowhere jasper was thrown away from me and a huge russet wolf was standing between us.

"No Jacob stop please" I said standing up and walking next to him, Jasper stood up crouching in defense but made no move to attack "Jacob, he wasn´t hurting me, he was explaining some things to me, ok relax" he just howled again.

Out of the blue behind Jake two more wolves appeared and Jacob started phasing back, "I'm here blood sucker what´s what you want?" Jasper stood next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder "We have some difficulties right now MUTT, and we were hoping you could take care of Bella for us" he always looked to the floor avoiding jakes stare.

"So, Bells, the dam leach finally got tired of not eat you up?" he said hurtfully, "you have no idea what you are talking about, so please Jake, keep your thought for yourself" I spited out as unfriendly as possible and turned around to face Jasper

"You have to promise me Jasper, that you´ll help him, no matter what, and that you´ll keep me informed on what´s going on, or I'll go insane, please" I begged him.

Jasper nodded "Goodbye Bella" he said and I hugged him, something he clearly wasn´t expecting. "Goodbye big brother, thank you" he smiled, and held me too and for a fraction of a second his head tilted enough and hell broke loose.

"Jake launched himself at us, and peeled me off of Jasper "you´re eyes, you´re hunting humans, you traitorous leach!" he was enraged to say the least, the other wolves launched themselves at Jasper "Wait, it´s not like that, it´s from a Blood bank" I screamed, shocked at my quick thinking "Jasper looked at me quizzically "Say what?" Jacob asked.

"Look Jacob, this is neither the time nor the place for me to explain this, take me to Sam, I'll explain everything, once we get there, to the whole pack" I said quite seriously.

I turned around to face Jasper, who was being flanked by the wolves "Jasper, go home, I'll be fine, tell Edward I love him and if Charlie calls stick to the plan, I love you all" I said turning around to face Jacob, hoping that Jasper saw me wink at him.

Jake picked me up bridal style and looked menacing at Jasper "If I found out that your killing humans leach, there will be no place in the world, were you´ll be able to hide" Jasper nodded at him and left.

I looked at Jake, and he was thrilled, god only knows what was on his mind right now, but one thing I was sure of, I didn´t wanted to find out…

**Alice´s pov**

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't know what came over me this morning. I just, am so confused. My instincts urge me to keep her near, to change her, but I know that she wouldn't want that, at least not like this; Still, I can't stop myself, I can't even leave from her side, it was torture last night, to stay away from here" Edward said as he dropped his head in shame.

"Edward, you have to understand, that she is not safe here, I've seen it, if she stayed here you would have killed her, you have to understand, please, you can´t be with her not like this" I needed to make him understand. "I know Alice, I really do, but I can´t control myself, I need her with me" he was breaking down; I've never seen my brother like this before. Suddenly a vision hit me.

Jasper was going to be home soon, and I had to control Edward before he share the news.

"Alice please tell me where she is" he begged "Edward please don´t do this to yourself, she is safe, that´s what matters, don't you think? Don´t you want her safe?" I asked him "of course I do" he said "well, if you do you have to think this through, let her be, control yourself, let Jasper explain whatever he has to, and please don´t lose it" he looked at me questioningly and half a second later Jasper ran through the door and into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Edward asked "she is ok, a little bruised but fine, she asked me to tell you that she loves you" Edward nodded at my love "where is she?" "Edward we´ve been through this before, you need to stay away from her, at least for now" I said.

"I know Alice, I just wanted to know if she was safe" Jasper walked to Edward side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "She is safe, but… I don´t think I can say the same thing about us"

"What do you mean" Edward asked him "the werewolves know about our change of diet, Bella sidetracked them, but there suspicious to say the least "the werewolves… but how…" suddenly realization hit Edward hard "You left Bella my Bella, with those dogs?" Edward screamed as he launched himself at Jasper.

Jasper been the military man he was, dodge him, and pinned him to the wall, "Calm down now" Jasper ordered, while Edward struggled some more "Now Edward" he ordered again while sending calming waves to him.

The rest of the family joined us in the kitchen but made no attempt to stop the fight "Edward, Calm down now, you where going to kill her, Alice saw it, I couldn´t allow now stop, you know they will never hurt her, she is safer there than here with us, with you" Edward stopped struggling and started dry sobbing, Jasper release him and he stumble down.

"What did you say son about the wolves finding out?" Carlisle asked Jasper as soon as he let go of Edward. "One of them saw my eyes, and launched at me, but Bella managed to convince him, that we weren't hunting humans, but from the Blood bank, she said she´ll explain everything to them later, and ask me to stick to the plan, my guess is that she is going to tell them everything, but our last hunting trip" Carlisle smiled a little "The Blood Bank… she… interesting thought she had…" Edward sobbed during the whole exchange I don´t think he even paid any attention. Kneeled down beside him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Please Edward, the sooner you get up and help us find a way out of this mess, the sooner she´ll be back with you, now snap out of it" I said and turned to my husband "did she said anything else?" I asked him "she send her love to all of us" we all walked to the living room and left Edward in the kitchen wallowing.

We all sat, and started brainstorming "what Bella said to the werewolves' it´s a plausible course of action, I don´t know why I didn´t thought about it" Carlisle said quite amused

My vision clouded again and smiled wide "It could work you now, It could actually work" I said jumping up and down on my seat. We were all talking about that when Edward appeared next to us "We should call Denali, they should be as eager as us for a solution" he said Standing next to Carlisle. "Together will find a way" he added "you do realize son that, it could mean war against the Voltury" Edward nodded "yes and I don´t care, either I'm going to win my life back or I'm going to die trying but either way is better than this" he said and stormed out of the house.

_A Slow chapter I know, but it was a necessity, it will get better promise._

_Next chapter will be lot better and with some vampire werewolf action, hope you like it as I did._

_Xoxo to twihead22796 first chapter I've posted without you reading it first I really hoped you liked it, pls friend let me now_

_Xoxo to all of you and pls_

_REVIEW_


	7. Chapter 6

_Ok so here´s the new chapter, hope you like it, pls keep reviewing I luv them._

_To my friend and partner in crime twihead22796, our baby is growing so fast LOL hope you´ll like what I'm doing with it._

_To all of you that have review, thx so much, and pls pls keep supporting this story._

_XoXo_

**Bella's Pov**

Exhausted, there was no other word for the way I was feeling right now, and still I couldn´t sleep I was at the bonfire surrounded by the pack waiting for Sam to come back from patrol; to say that I was uncomfortable would have been a lie, this were my friends my brothers of sorts that protected me and comforted me in my time of need.

they stood by my side even thought they didn't have to, and still I felt like I was betraying the Cullen, after all, these were their enemies, but I couldn't help but to feel at home with them.

"Are you going to eat that?" Embry asked me, I looked at him and laughed hard "what?" he asked "nothing… it´s just… that… you´ve eaten like… twenty hot dogs already…." I said between chuckles Jake looked at me amused "hey Bells, he can help it, we are on a never ending growth spurt remember" he said with a silly grin plaster on his face.

I laughed harder but complied and gave my hot dog to Embry, after all I wasn´t hungry, we were laughing and joking around, when Sam appeared. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked looking intently at me, I nodded he took a seat next to Jake and looked at me.

"ok, first of all I want to ask you all for a favor, let me finish what I have to say without interruption, please" Sam nodded and turned to the others who nodded as well.

I took a deep breath "Well, as some of you may know the vampires have a ruling class, they call themselves the Voltury, they´ve been in charge for centuries now, and they came here and ordered the Cullen to change their diet, or died and well they complied… but not as you think" I quickly corrected as I saw the looks of anger among the pack "they been feeding from a Blood bank, so they haven´t broke the treaty and now they´re looking for a way to go back the their old diet, you now…" I finished an took my seat again.

Sam looked at me "Why can´t they just hunt as always, and lie about it?" he asked me "well, we believe that some members of the Voltury are around checking them" I answered.

"And, are you sure that they haven´t broke the treaty?" I looked at Sam as hard as I could, trying to look certain of my answer "of course I am" he looked at me "Bella if the Cullen are still not dangerous what are you doing here?" I looked down, I didn´t wanted to answer that, but they had the right no know right? "well, they're instincts are human blood wherever it may come from is, well, awakening her inner demons, and…" "He hurt her" Jake cut me off "Jake what…" "I saw it Sam, the leach hurt her" I glared at Jake.

"He did, no such thing Jake" he looked at me and smiled "show them your arms Bells" he urged me, I took a step back and hugged myself involuntarily, to hide the bruises that were now hidden by the long sleeve sweater Jake lend me earlier.

Sam walked to me and took one of my hands, he yanked the sleeve up and saw the bruise there "He attacked you?" he asked me letting me go "No! he would never, it´s just, Sam you have to understand, he can´t help it, but my scent is driving him crazy! Please understand" I begged

"Fine then, but you´re not to see them until this is settled, they are dangerous beasts, monsters, they were right to leave you here maybe some time here could bring you back to your senses and decide to leave them once and for all" he turned around and left.

I felt cold, I was worried, scared for him, scared of never seeing him again, afraid of war, afraid of the Voltury and must of all afraid of myself for condoning their last hunting trip, but it wasn´t their fault, and they felt even worse than I did about it.

I stayed there thinking of him, of them for a long time, "Bells, please don´t be mad at me, they had a right to know" Jake said pointing at my arm "I know Jake it´s just that…" "You didn´t want anyone to know that he hurt you, even thought you say it wasn´t his fault" he cut me off.

"I love him Jake, I'm worried about him I can´t help it" I said looking at him with teary eyes, "look I'll make you a deal, let´s forget all about that leac…Edward" he corrected as soon as he saw my expression "let's try to make your time here, the best it can be ok?"

I looked at him and nodded, he wrapped one arm over my shoulders and I instinctively leaned to him, he smiled and kissed the top of my head, and then started goofing around with the others, while keeping me warm and safe by his side.

**Alice´s pov**

I hated the fact that Bella was with does dogs, not only I couldn´t SEE her, but she was surrounded by young out of control werewolves, it was driving me insane, two days have passed and it was driving me crazy .

After she left, Carlisle decided to put into practice what Bella have said, with the difference that we didn´t stole from the Blood Bank, we bought the whole thing.

Edward was out of control, his anger, his killer instincts were out of control, he was jealous of the time Bella was spending at La Push with the Dog, he was suffering, and it was devastating to watch.

Jasper was never really near him, and we could all understand, after all being an emphatic around six Blood crazed wallowing vampires was hard enough, but for one of them to be Edward was excruciating.

On the bright side, we were doing much better at least the guilt trips over our hunting habits where over, and we were controlling ourselves a lot better, still we didn´t stay around humans enough to notice if we could slip.

"The Denali clan is coming over" Carlisle announced entering the living room and sitting down on the couch "They´ll be here first thing tomorrow" I added

"We need to be prepared, they may be dealing with the same problems as we are, and who´s to know what could happen with so much of us together and under these circumstances" Jasper said, in military man mode.

"I don´t think it will be such a problem, I mean it´s not like we are different people" Emmet said looking amused, just then Edward decided to stormed into the living room.

"I can´t do this anymore, Carlisle I´m going to get her, It´s insane to leave her there with those dogs" he practically screamed. "We´ll at least without counting lover boy over here" Emmet joked and Edward launched at him, growling like a maniac.

Emmet pinned him down and sat on his back while Edward struggled to get free" See what I mean, we have to be extra careful if the Denali clan is going to be here" Jasper said pointing at Edward.

Edward tried to get free but Emmet wasn´t having that "look bro, either you chill or I can stay like this until they get here, but one way or another you are cooling down right now" he said as he patted Edward on the head laughing his ass off "I don´t understand why he is like this, I mean we are all a little crazier but this" he said slapping Edward on the head "it´s just extreme" we all laugh while Edward fumed.

He was still struggling to get free, when my phone rang, I quickly answer it "Hi Ali" the voice said "Bella? Is that you?" I asked her "Alice I don´t have much time, I told the pack everything, except, you know, so the treaty is still intact, I´m ok so no worries" she said, "Bella how are you?" I knew she knew I didn't meant physically "I´m fine, but that´s not why I called, the packed got back from patrol a while ago, they´ve smelled vampires on the forest, five maybe six of them, Alice I think the Voltury is still here, please be careful, I've got to go Jake is coming"

"I guess you´ve all heard what she said, so, we need to warn Denali, about the Voltury been here, we need to decide what we are going to do, with them been here, the wolves could start a war any second" I said

Carlisle stood up and paced around "maybe we should talk to the wolves, explain to the how dangerous the situation is, we should met with them"

"The dogs, if we convince them of the treat the Voltury represent for all the humans here, I think they comply, they´ll help us" Jasper said.

Emmet stood from over Edward, walked to Rosalie and hugged her "so, it´s war then?" he asked a big grin on his face.

"Most likely my son" Carlisle said, while I sat on Jaspers lap, "I can´t see a thing Jass, if the wolves are involved, I'll be blind, I won't be of much help you won't need me" I said wallowing

He took my face between his hands and kissed me lightly on the lips "of course you are Alice, you´ll keep me focus, and in control, I'm doing this for you, for us, ok, never doubt that I need you Alice" he said to me.

We stayed like that for a while when Edward suddenly stood up "Someone is coming, I hear them outside" "The Voltury?" Carlisle Asked "No, someone else I don´t know them"

Suddenly the front door burst open and four enraged wolves entered our living room…

_Hope you all liked this chapter is a little slow but it had to be done, to understand the atmosphere around Edward._

_Next chapter will be introducing Denali, a meeting with the werewolves an some action, also some Edward and Bella one on one time _

_Luv you all and pls review_


	8. Chapter 7

_Ok, new chapter´s up, I'm really sorry for the waiting but work has been awful lately, I promise to update as soon as a I can._

_hope you enjoy it, I also want to thank all of your reviews_

_And to twihead22796, what do you think of our baby, I can see him walking already LOL_

_**DISCLAIMER**__ I still don´t own Edward or any other character, but I'm trying lol…_

**Carlisle´s pov**

There were four werewolves standing in our living room not one of them made a move to attack.

"They´re waiting for their leader, he´s phasing outside, they, are here for his protection" Edward said gesturing at the wolves, clearly reading their minds.

I nodded at the werewolves and seconds later a young man entered "My name is Sam Ulley; I'm the alpha of the pack, we´ve talked to Bella and she´ve said some very interesting things, which we want to discuss with you all, so let´s met at the treaty line, at eight tonight"

"We shall met there my friend" I consented, he took some steps back and bolted for the door without taking his eyes off of us, once out of sight the wolves left too.

"That went well" Jasper stated a little agitated, suddenly we heard Alice's gasp, Jasper turned around and put his hands on her tiny waist for support. "What do you see Alice? What is it?" he asked her repeatedly.

"Well, we´ll have a fight with the Denali clan about the werewolves, it appears that Irina was very fond of Laurent, so she holds a grudge against them" Alice stated

"I see how that can be a problem" I said "but clearly they´ll understand that there are more meaningful issues at hand"

"We will have to wait and see, wont we?" Esme said. "And so we shall" I added.

**Bella´s pov**

I was in Jake´s living room, closing my cell phone when he entered "how are you Bells? You seem different" he said "I'm… f…ine" I stutter.

I was really nervous my lying skills haven't improved one bit, and I was sure as hell that if someone other than Edward could read right through me was Jacob.

"Bells what's wrong you´re nervous, you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked, I was ashamed of my action, but the Cullen where my family after all, how could he blame me for calling them.

"ok, but you have to promise that you won't get mad at me" I looked at him scared "I promise bells" he said while nodding his head

"I called Alice, and I told her what I told you" Jake looked at me, eyes big as plates he opened his mouth to scream I guessed but what left his parted lips shocked me to no end, he burst in to fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing at? Aren´t you mad?" I asked him he looked at me "Bella, Sam went to their house to arrange a meeting, what you told us is important, we needed to check it, they were bound to find out what you told us anyway" he said while giggling soundlessly.

"Still, I wished you didn´t feel the need to warn them about us, but I guess there´s nothing I can do about that can I?" he said while stroking my cheek with his flaming hot hand.

I felt comfortable and I hated it, I know that Jake has all this feelings for me that I can´t return, but at the same time it felt so right to be next to him, it was easy it was natural but it wasn´t true, not for me at least.

I took Jake hand on my own, "Jake please stop, it´s making me uncomfortable" I said letting go of his hand and standing up.

"You still love him, after everything he has done to you, he left you he hurt you, and still you picked him over me" it wasn´t a question it was a statement "Jake, you have to understand, it´s not like I have a choice, I love him and I can´t help it, no matter what he does I will always be his"

Jake stood up quickly and shook my shoulders forcefully "what, so if the leech starts killing people you would stay by his side too?" I took a step back and glared at Jake "he would never do such thing" I screamed at him "but what if he did?" he asked me "Jake I will and always will be his, no matter what" with that I tried to walk away, but he wasn´t having that "you say that cause you don´t know better Bells but i´ll show you" and he crushed his lips to mine.

I was shocked, outraged how dare he, I pushed him as hard as I could and he let me go a wide grin on his face "that was the first and the last time you do that, or I swear to God I'll tell him and in his current state I don´t think he´ll hesitate to rip your head off do you understand" I scream at him full forced.

Sam entered the room as I was finishing my rampage "what happened here?" he asked as soon as he so our stances "Nothing Sam, we were just chatting" Jake said.

Sam took a long glance at me "Well stop that I have news, the leeches accepted the meeting, we´ll gather tonight at eight at the treaty line" he announced and turned to live "wait!" I said he turned to face me again "I want to go" I stated "Bella that´s not a good idea" Jake said "after all your leech isn´t playing nice anymore" he added after he saw my jaw lock

"Look Sam, you can either take me with you, or you can try to leave me behind, but I'm going to be part of the meeting, besides I'm here on my own free will, so I can go were ever I please, or am I a prisoner now?"

Sam looked at me intensely "is it really that important for you the life of that leech?, after all the times he´s hurt you?" he asked me "I thought that you would be the 0one to understand Sam" I looked at him "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, think about Emily Sam and then ask me if what I fell is big enough to forget everything" I stated.

Sam´s face turned purple with rage "are you comparing me to that leech?" "No, I'm comparing myself to Emily" I answer, I turned around to leave but stop and added "he is as much threat to me as you are to her, and still we remain" with that I took my leave.

I was sitting outside the house, crying softly when Sam and Jake joined me "prepare yourself Bella, we´ll be leaving tonight get some rest" he order, I nodded at him and turn to look at Jake, his face contorted in an angry gesture, my face fell, I hated to make him mad, to hurt him, but there was nothing else I could do.

Nothing but wait till tonight, to see my Family, to see Edward…

_I know it´s short but hey I'm hiding at work to do it, so I hope It counts for something, any way hope you like it, _


	9. Chapter 8

_New chapter is up, I want to thank you all for your reviews, and I want to send a lot of TLC to my friend MAI "_TouchMyGoldenHeart" _I luv your reviews, let me know honestly what you think u´ know I trust you the most._

_To my partner in crime __twihead22796, what do you think? Hope you´re enjoying yourself, it´s growing so fast it´s going to be dating soon lol._

_characters own by SM._

_Xoxo and luv_

_K_

**Edward´s pov**

I lay in my couch waiting for the Denali clan, my thoughts focus on the one thing I always think about.

_Could it be more wrong, I cant´s understand what they were thinking; I would never hurt her no matter what, and how could she allowed it, doesn´t she know that I would give everything that I have, my own existence for her safety._

_I know I´m not exactly as before, but to leave me to be with the wolves, that despicable, how could she, Jasper made her that´s how, or that overheated excuse of a puppy did, cause she would never leave out of her own will, or would she?_

My head was a chaos, I don´t know how long I have been here, waiting, dwelling thinking, when Esme entered my room, she Walked to mu couch and took a seat next to me.

"Edward, my son, the other will be here in about two minutes" she said while stroking my hand, "I´m not going down to great them Esme" I answered without looking at her.

"My son, I know that you miss her, but we need you down there, I need you down there, besides, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we'll have a plan and you´ll be closer to get her back" I turned to look at her, she was smiling kindly.

"I miss her to, she is a daughter to me, and I'm losing her, I need you to get my daughter back, and you need us to get your mate back, don´t you see Edward we are all after the same, we want Bella back with us, and only working together we´ll have the means to do so"

I sat up and took her hand in mine "you are right Esme I´m sorry, we need to forge a plan and we need to do it together,"

Esme stood up and I walked with her at vampire speed to our living room were the Denali Clan should be arriving any moment now…

**Carlisle´s pov**

Esme and Edward walked into the living room hand in hand, it was admirable, how much a mother/child relation they have, even for humans this king of bond was as precious but never as strong.

_He was her son, her first child, the shy and sweet, helpless romantic, he was her artist the one to live out of love and nothing else, the one that could sacrifice everything for a love one, and right now the one that needed her the most._

I smiled looking at their love exchange, she was holding his hand and he would lift her hand and kiss it, suddenly he tensed up.

"They´re coming I can hear them now" he said, "they´re as wild as we are, maybe even worse, Eleazar and Carmen are relatively calm, But Irina, Tania and Kate, let´s just say they are not as friendly" Edward said.

We all sat in silence waiting for them; Esme walked to my side and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I´m always amazed at her capability to soothe me without her acknowledgment.

Alice took the seat by Edward, after all they´re both our primal defense, Jasper and Emmet where posted near the door, seeming oblivious to us all but in a clear view of the entire room.

"They´re here" Alice announced, suddenly someone knocked on the door, Esme took a deep an unnecessary breath and walked to answer.

"Welcome to our house my friends" she said the instant she opened the door, "it´s good to see you after all this time, please make yourselves comfortable, the family is in the living room" she announced as well, clearly being as polite as possible.

The three sisters walked out front and center followed by Eleazar and Carmen, without saluting "Greeting Carlisle, my friend, it´s been a long time since the last time we met" Eleazar said stretching his hand in friendly gesture. "Too long time my friend" I answered as we looked hand in a friendly shake.

Esme greeted Carmen and showed both of them their seats, while Irina, Kate and Tania remained still standing near the center of the room "what´s what you want Carlisle?" Tanya asked irritated.

"Well my friend, we are here to discuss a matter of much importance" I said "and what may that be?" she asked more interested "our diet of course" I answered.

"What about our diet?" Kate asked, "well my friends, we don´t want to follow the orders given to us, and I'm sure that all of you being the kind souls you are don´t want that either"

"Of course we don´t want to change our diet, nor what that change is doing to us, but here is nothing we can do" Tanya said, while moving to Edward´s side.

_That´s going to be a problem_ I thought as soon as I saw Edward´s reaction to Irina´s closeness.

"Well, my young friend, we were thinking about fighting for it" I said clearly, all eyes were on my, all but my family´s "What!" she shouted

"Are you gone insane, they´ll havoc you, it´s going against an army, it´s suicide" Tanya said altered

With the corner of my eye I saw a quick exchange between Alice and Edward "Well, it won't be suicidal if we have your help" Edward said grabbing Tanya's hand in his, she looked at their hands and then looked at me "what´s what you want from us?" she asked more peacefully.

"well, if we plan this thoroughly, we can defeat them, without even coming to a fight" I said and paused letting my words sink in, after all what I was going to ask of them was much more complicated than there help.

"Clearly you must have an strategy all plan up" Eleazar stated, I nodded at him and smiled and Jasper took the floor.

"The Voltury will never expect that we rebel and farther than that is the chance that you may join us, between all of us we have twelve mature and fully trained Vampires, we would have to surprise them, to actually succeed but I happen to know of a way, it all depends on your acceptance of that surprise" he said then looked at me.

I stood up and took a glance at Alice who nodded at me "we have found that the Voltury have yet to know about another creature lurking around this region" I said looking at Irina. Her eyes flicked with anger "you want us to work with the wolves!?" she practically yelled at me.

I turned to look at Eleazar "you´ll clearly see the advantages, the leverage that this will give us against them" I said to him, he stood up and nodded at me "I do my friend, but I can´t decide for this coven, Tanya is our leader and she is the one that make the choices" I nodded at him and tried to turn but he held my arm "still, I can see the great potential on your plan" he stated and took his seat again.

Tanya looked concerned, for her sister primary "I know that you all were very fond of Laurent, but he came to kill Bella, following orders from Victoria, if it wasn´t for the werewolves he would have succeed, and by claiming him part of your coven we would have took revenge out of it" Edward said looking at Tanya "We would be enemies now Tanya, do you understand that?" he asked her.

Tanya looked at Edward and then at her sister, "Tanya please" Irina said, suddenly Alice jumped in her seat before settling down again with a wide smile on her face.

"Irina, my dear sister, they are right, our alliances with the Cullen are much more important than Laurent and his mistakes, besides I don´t want to live this way and I'm sure that you don´t want that either, this is our best alternative, I'm sorry"

Tanya turned to look at Edward and smiled at him then she looked at me "Carlisle whatever help you may need from us, we are as much part of this as you are, we will defend our diet with you or die trying"

Everyone but Irina nodded, but I knew that if Tanya have decided there was nothing she could do about it, and maybe after meeting the wolves she´ll realize how wrong her thirst for vengeance really is.

"Good to hear my friend, so now I have to inform you that at eight tonight we have a meeting with the wolves to ask for their help, it will be hard, but I think they will comply" they all nodded at me clearly relaxed after our exchange.

Esme took my hand in hers and rested her face in my chest, I smiled at her, and turned to look at my friend and my children, will they be all here after our encounter, who will be lost if any.

All we have to do now is wait, for our meeting, wait for their answer and must of all wait for the fight to take place.

It´s all a matter of time

_Small chapter but I liked it, I wanted to put more Tanya- Edward action but he´s not that crazy yet LOL, but maybe later_

_Hope you guys like it and pls review let me know what you think_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 9

_New chapter is up, I want to thank you all for your reviews, and your alerts, and everything it´s means a lot to see that you guys actually like what I wrote._

_To my partner in crime __twihead22796, what do you think? Should our kid be boy ore a girl lol _

_characters own by SM._

_Xoxo and luv_

_K_

**Bella´s pov**

Nervous, was that what I was feeling or terrified would be more accurate, couple of minutes and we would be on our way to met the Cullen at the treaty line, I would see him again.

That made me incredibly anxious too, he wasn´t himself anymore, and frankly just thinking about him and Jake next to each other and me nearby, well all hell could break loose, if Jake said the wrong thing well, I don´t know what could happen.

"Here you are" Jake said with a hard voice, "let's go" he said without even looking at me. I walked to him and he picked me up bridal style and started running soon we were flanked by the rest of the pack.

"Don´t be mad at me Jake, please you´re my best friend" I said to him, he looked at me but said nothing "C´mon Jake please tell me what´s wrong" I pleaded "there´s nothing wrong Bella at least not now" he spited out "What do you mean?" I asked "He is dangerous to you, now more than ever, an still you run to him the first chance you have, it´s crazy Bells" I looked away "you wouldn´t understand" I whispered but he heard me still.

"Ohh but I do, and that´s the problem, you are to self sacrificing, and one day is going to back fire, I just hope to be around to save your butt" he said "He´ll never hurt me, there´s no way" I said more to myself than to him; "if that´s true then why did his brother surrender you, to us?" I stayed silent, and he grinned and looked away too.

He had a point there, but still Edward would never hurt me he was incapable of such things, or he was; we were gradually slowing down and I felt rather than saw the rest of the pack closer to us. "Jake what's going on?" he answered without looking at me "why do you ask?" "The pack is closer to us than before and they seem nervous" I stated.

He took a deep breath "nothing surpasses you ha?" he said and continued "there are more leeches on the clearing than we thought" he said and I smirked "Jake, you knew all of the Cullen were going to come, or did you actually believed that some would miss this?" I asked quite amused he looks serious "I'm not talking about your leeches, there are five more vampires there" he stated, and suddenly I felt scared for the first time in a long time, where they with the Voltury, was a this a trap for the pack, what was going on, we came to a stop, a little behind the tree line, and Jake let me down. You´ll stay behind us ok, if anything happens you´ll run ok" Sam said to me, he must have phased wile Jake and I talked.

I nodded at him and took a look around, Jake and Sam where the only ones of the pack in human form, we walked a little faster to the clearing "there are four new females and one male" Jake said, I still could see the clearing properly, damn werewolf sight.

We took a couple more steps and then I saw them, three females stood out front one of them sending death glares to us all, and next to them a male and a another female.

_Who are they? _I thought, we came to a stop, and for the first time I had the chance to look around, and that´s when I look eyes with him, he looked at me intently and took a step forward only to be held back by Alice.

I smiled at him, and the Carlisle took several steps forward, "My friends, let me make the introductions" he said the gesture at the other vampires "this is the Denali Clan, the are Vegetarians as we are, and they mean you no harm, their leader is Tanya" he then turn around and gesture towards the wolves "they are the werewolves, the pack as they call themselves, an this is their leader Sam Ulley, they´re the guardians of this land"

I sighed in relief and took a step forward "Hi Carlisle" I said smiling widely "My young one are you ok?" he asked me and I smiled even more "Just fine, the guys have been very nice to me" I said.

Carlisle turn to look at Sam "We are more than grateful for the protection that you´ve given our Bella" he said "Bella is part of our family, is our pleasure to have her among us" Sam said coldly.

"well now that the introductions are over, there are some thing that we need to clarify" Sam said. "Bella here" he said pointing at me " said that you´ve been forced to fed on human blood, by some vampire royalty, but that you´ve only do so, on blood stolen from a blood bank" he continued.

Carlisle smiled kindly "That´s not entirely true" he said and I froze, _was he going to tell them the truth?_ "We haven´t stole a thing, we bought the blood bank" he said and I released a breath I didn´t knew I was holding.

"Ok then, what do you want us to do?" Sam Asked "well, the Vampires that brought all this upon us are the Voltury, and like Bella said they are our royalty, they are very strong and powerful, is n the best interest of everyone here for them to be stopped" Carlisle said coldly.

"So you want us to fight the other leeches" Jake said "what´s in it for us?" he asked "Jake stop" Sam said in a warning voice, Jake turn to look at him "Sam, I certainly don´t care if this here" he said pointing at the vampires "get annihilated by others of their kind, and neither any of us" he finished, Sam look thoughtfully at Jake and then turned to Carlisle again. "He is right, what do we get out of this?" he asked Carlisle "well, you certainly notice that when we are around is rare that another Vampire cross your path, that´s because this land is claimed by our family and if we were to disappear, lets just say that this will be no man land, if you understand what I mean"

"So you want us to protect you, to fight with you against the others so one or two vampires don´t stick around to long?" Jake asked again Sam looked at him and was about to reprimand him i´, sure when Jasper spoke up "yes, but you need to think this through, what´s better for you seven vegetarian vampires that doesn´t cause you any problems or two, or more that absolutely will"

"Sam turned to look at the rest of the pack, then took a deep breath and turn towards Carlisle again "Fine, but don´t think for one minute that we do this for you" he stated "Well we aren´t found of working with you" Irina spited back "Tell us what to do" Sam said without acknowledging Irina's comment.

"My son Jasper is very experienced with our kind, he´ll show you everything you need to know to killed them" he said pointing at Jasper who took several steps forward and started with the training, while I looked at Edward whose eyes never left mine during all this meeting.

But still he wouldn´t say a word so while the others were focusing their attention on Jasper I walked to Edward and Alice "Hi" I said as soon as I was near them "Hi Bella" Alice said but He just looked at me without a word I looked at him directly "Are you ok?" I asked him "I´m fine" was all he said, was he mad at me or something.

I sighed and turned to leave "Bella, love I'm sorry I didn´t meant to hurt you" he said, I turn around and look at him "I know, and I'm fine really, so don't worry about it ok" I said while I placed my hand on his cold cheek. "I love you Edward, nothing´s going to change that" I said to him.

"Bella!" I heard Sam screaming and I turned around abruptly "I remember telling you to stay behind us no matter what" he stated looking fiercely at me, I nodded at him and run towards him leaving Edward behind, Sam gesture me towards the back were Jake was, this make me anxious as soon as I got there Jake greeted me and we stood there watching Jasper´s training, it was very cold out there and I shivered, Jake must have notice, cause put one of his arms around my shoulders, and it startled my, not what he did but the reaction that caused.

"Get your filthy hands of off her" Edward snarl echo through the clearing, he was speeding towards us when Alice and Emmet pinned him to the ground "she is mine" he screamed, I looked at him and run towards him, but Jacob got a grab of one of my wrists and wouldn´t let me go.

"Jake let me go he needs me" I pleaded "No, you´re not going anywhere near him" he stated furiously "you don´t own me Jacob, and I'm here on my own free will, let go of me" I stated again "No" he barked at me "Sam, please help Jake is hurting me make him stop" I shouted, Sam looked at me "Jacob release her at once" he ordered and Jacob had no choice but to obey, as soon as my hand was free I ran towards Edward "wait Bella he is dangerous for you" Sam said but didn´t come for me "Sam, I'll be back later tonight ok" I said while I ran towards him and kneeled by his side.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked, he looked at me anguished "please let him go" I said to Alice and Emmet "but Bella he could hurt you" Alice said "have you seen that?" I asked her "you know I can´t see a thing with the werewolves here" she said "then you don´t know if he will, let him go please" both Emmet and Alice Release him and in the same second I was cradle in his arms as I should have been since the beginning.

Suddenly I felt like floating, Edward was running with me in his arms, and a frantic look in his eyes…

_Where would he be taking me?_ I thought before I saw the lights of the Cullen Mansion.

_I hope you guys like this chapter, it was kind of hard but I think it went well, but I might be biased after all I wrote the damn thing lol_

_Pls review, next chap is king of difficult, so I´m going to check a few things with Twihead22796 to see if she agrees and after that I'll post, it´s almost finished so it won't take long_

_xoxo_


	11. Chapter 10

_Ok new chapter is up, hope you´ve like it so far this one is different than the rest, but I did my best._

_I want to point out that I still don't own twilight, I don´t know why SM doesn´t give it to me lol._

_To twihead22796 I hope you like this chapter, pls pls let me know._

_And a warm welcome to a new member langhell, who´s input is in this chapter more than you´ll ever know._

_Luv ya´ll_

_Xoxo_

_K_

My head was spinning furiously, I knew Edward was fast but knowing and experiencing it are to completely different things; he let me down gently by the bed and I took a seat instinctively knowing it was either that or hitting the ground hard.

He wasn´t making a sound, as soon as my eyes could focus I started looking for him, but when I found him my heart skipped a beat, he was leaning on the wall in the further end of the room, head down and visibly shaking.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked him worried, but he doesn't even acknowledge me, instead he just shook his head, I stood up and walk to him "Edward are you ok, why won´t you talk to me?" he raised his head and stared at me angrily "am I fine? Are you serious Bella? How do you want me to be, that mutt had his hand all over you, and you just…" he trailed off "he was trying to help me Edward I was freezing out there, he was just protecting me" his eyes grew wild and I could feel his erratic breath on my face, what a mistake I made

"Protect you? From me?" he asked "Edward… it's not like that you know what I meant" I said taking a few steps back, fearing him for the first time in my life "You smell like him... you were with him… Don´t you love me anymore?"

I was more shocked than hurt at his words, how could he doubt me "Edward, you know I love you more than my own life, he is just a friend, you know that, Edward you are the best part of my life" I couldn´t hold the tears anymore, and they started to run freely down my face.

Edwards took me in his arms, and I rested my face in his brood chest, "I´m sorry Love I should never doubt you, but I can´t help myself" he said calmly to me "You know I love you Edward, that will never change no matter what" he lifted my chin with one of his hands and smiled kingly at me "I love you too my Bella"

He leaned closer to me, his cold lips brushing lightly against mine, It was a sweet and gentle kiss, the Edward I fell in love with, was back, tender and caring, there was nothing of more importance to me right now than the fact that he was my Edward and he was back so I kissed him back.

My head started to spin due to the lack of air, and as always he pulled back releasing my lips, so I could take a much needed breath and he could attack my neck, He straighten up and gave me his crooked smile that never sees to dazzle me and I lean in to kiss him again.

It was a long passionate kiss, and I kept waiting for the time when he would pull of and give a lecture about boundaries, but that moment never came, that when I started to realize that I needed this, I need him and his kisses and his arms around me, so I gave into the kiss with all my might.

Then, something changed; It was as if a switch or something clicked within him he was different, he wasn´t my Edward anymore, he was the one I ran away from two days ago; he was stronger, and rougher.

He squeezed me by the arms "Edward, you're hurting me" I said while I pushed myself away from him as much as he allowed "I'm sorry Bella, I… just need you so much, I don´t want to stay away from you any longer" he said before kissing me again, bt this time there was something in the kiss that scared the shit out of me.

"Edward, stop it, now" I try to free myself, but he wasn´t having that "Edward, please you´re hurting me, let me go" He didn´t stop, he couldn´t stop kissing me anymore, I was terrified he wasn´t even listening to me like I wasn´t there, he wasn´t Edward right now, he was a vampire claiming his mate.

His kisses became more urgent and frantic, he started to kiss my neck fervently my heart was beating his way out of my chest "Edward, I don't want this. Please, stop it, stop it now!" I kept yelling at him but he wouldn´t hear me, I tried to push him away but he was stronger.

Even knowing that this creature in front of me was Edward, I needed to free myself; his kisses were too cold and ungentle with me, I knew that this was wring but I also knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him so I did the only thing I was capable of, I let go.

I kept talking to myself like a mantra _he needs this, I love him, he needs this_ I keep remind myself that this was the love of my life, and maybe soon the love of my existence.

His hands start roaming my body, out of control, desperate, I managed to speak again "Edward, I don't want this" I begged him one last time "I love you Bella, you're all I need" he said, but not to me, never to me, he doesn't even look at me.

His hands felt like iron press against my skin, and I knew that he would hate himself as soon as he found out what he was doing,It was like he was searching for something within me, and suddenly he found it.

He started to pull up my blouse as I struggled to push it down and keeping it in place, but he wasn't having that, he wasn´t going to let me win that easily. He pressed himself against me, his hands trailing his way up my blouse, I was speechless and shaking madly, when with a quick swift movement he ripped my blouse off of me, and I cried tears of acceptance rolling down my cheeks.

Suddenly, Alice and Rose appear in the room Rose took a hold on Edward while Alice launched at me, tearing me out of his embrace. "Bella are you ok, Bella talk to me" Alice said, I looked at her and nodded "I'm…. f… fin…e…" I said shaking, "Bella I'm so sorry I didn´t see until a moment ago, I'm so sorry"

I wipe my tears, as Alice pulled a new blouse out of thin air, "Put this on Bella, and lets go somewhere else" I nodded at her, and obliged.

I took a look around me and so Rosalie, pinning Edward to the wall, "What the hell where you thinking Edward, you could have killed her" she kept screaming at him while he just hung his head, without even glancing up occasionally "Are you stupid, how could you?" she continued.

Alice offered me her hand and o took it to stand up, my legs felt like jelly, "Ed…Ward" I managed to say, he immediately snapped his head up and looked at me, guilt clearly written in his eyes.

"I´m fine, you…you didn´t… hurt me" I managed to chook out, he looked down again and spoke to me, directly at me for the first time "Bella, you should go, please go back to… to the … to Jacob, he´ll protect you," he said without looking up.

Alice dragged me out of the room and hugged me tight "Bella I know you´re freaked out right know, but you need to understand that he never meant to…" "I Know, Alice, he would never he loves me" I cut her off.

"Still what he said is true, the safer place for you, is as far away from him as possible, Bella at least for the time being" I nodded at her and starter to walk slowly down the stairs, while she reentered the room clearly to help rose with him.

Emmet was standing at the lower end, he looked at me worriedly, but I smiled at him and put a hand on his arm "Promise me that you will, protect him Em, please don´t let him get into trouble, he isn´t himself right now" he looked at me dumbstruck and nodded eagerly "I promise little sis, I'll have mister know it all, all wrapped and cozy for you when you get back" he said wide smile on his face.

I kept walking and found Jasper by the door way "I think I told you, you´ll be safer away from us" he said to me "I can´t stay away from him Jasper" he looked at me amused "I figured as much, but hey at least now you know, what I was talking about" he said opening the door for me.

Outside of the door Jacob was standing warming smile and all "Hey squirt, lets go home" he said to me putting a protective arm around me, I stop in my tracks and turned to met Jaspers eyes "Jasper, you do know that I won´t stay away right?" I ask him playfully.

He nodded at me and smiled widely "That's the least I expect form you little sister" I smiled back and turned to go with Jacob.

I was sure that he had no idea of what went on or almost went on inside the house, and sure as hell I didn´t want him to, but telling him that I felt when he found one of the bruises that I was sure to have by tomorrow.

Hell that will have to be quite a fall…

_Ok so I hope that you liked the chapter, bet you thought that he was going to… lol no I wouldn´t make him do that._

_Ok so next chap I'll put some quality wolves-Bella time, and the preparation for the fight, and maybe some of it too lol_

_Pls review and let me know if you like this… _

_Luv ya´ll xoxo_

_K_


End file.
